Sticks and Stones
by Imagine Munchkin
Summary: Randy Cunningham, a high school nerd meets Nomi Norisu, a high school jock. Randy is goofy and a perfect straight A student while Nomi well...isn't so much. When these two clash will it be a romantic duo or a dangerous mashup? (Nomi X Randy) Based Of The Song: Sticks and Stones by Arlissa
1. Chapter 1: The Big Difference

Sticks and Stones

Chapter 1: The Big Difference

_**Intro...**_

Randy Cunningham…was a high school nerd, a very ordinary one. He did his homework on time, he followed all the rules, he never got detention, and had Ninja merchandise there ever was…that is…on the first glance. He wasn't just any nerd…he was Randy Cunningham, he is the Norrisville Ninja. Protecting his town and school from the evil Sorcerer. Nomi Norisu…was a high school jock, a very ordinary one. He would turn in his homework…from time to time, he almost always broke the rules, he would always get detention, and was the schools top sports star…that is…on the first glance, he wasn't just any jock…he was Nomi Norisu, he is the Ninja Nomicon, he trains and helps the Ninja when he's in trouble.

* * *

It was a new year for Randy he was now a tenth grader and no longer a freshman, but a sophomore. He was very exited he bought himself a new pair of glasses because Bash Johnson, the schools _top jock_ had broken his last pair last year. His new pair was black and slightly smaller then his last ones. Even though he was what many called a _nerd_ he was darker than dark itself...well that is...if you get him on his bad side. Randy unlike most people was a huge ninja fan, he had been ever since he and his best friend a Howard were young. Randy smiled, his goal this year was to break the ice between him and the other students of Norrisville High.

"Alright Randall Cunningham, today is a new day! A new chance, a new opportunity and a new pair of glasses." Randy tipped his glasses back to adjust them turning them a white from the sun. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Nomi was wearing his usual big baggy blue jock jacket and had his vibrant red hair loose and free. He was now a junior and unlike Randy he wasn't very exited about it. He had been the Nomicon for over 800 years, 800 years of classes, 800 years of school, 800 years of everything. He sighed..._the sorcerer is getting stronger every year...at this rate he could escape_...Nomi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist..._No...that won't happen I won't let it...I-_

"Yo Nomi, what's up my man?" Nomi turned around to see Steven running towards him, he smiled and laughed. "The sky idiot." He faked a smile,

"Man, it's already been like three minutes and I already know five girls who like you. How do you do it man?" Nomi shrugged, "Smile and wave I guess."

Steven's laughed, "Yeah, like a princess." Nom rolled his eyes, "Shut up!" As they walked Steven's began to tell Nomi about what he did over the summer but Nomi wasn't paying attention. His mind wandered off thinking about the Ninja. Many years ago he used to be able to hang out with the Ninja, he was originally a book and was handed down Ninja by Ninja by the messenger or as he nicknamed him _The Creep_ because he would always kept an eye out for the Ninja. Only he knew who the true Ninja was, he was immortal just like Nomi but he had special eyes that could see someone with a pure heart. Year after year a ninja came and go, and year after year it affected Nomi seeing all his student leave and not remember him. The Creep decided it was best if Nomi didn't know the Ninja's identity, so that he wouldn't be hurt. Nomi sighed looking at Stevens who was still talking, his bangs fell over his eyes casting a shadow. How did he bottle up all is feelings like that? Sooner or later he was going to end up being a shadow of himself.

* * *

Randy entered the school with his ninja comic books tuck away in his folder and his 3DS inside his left pocket, inside his right was his ninja mask. He opened his locker from last year, which was still covered in removable Ninja stickers. He looked over to his left, there was Howard his best friend, he was also a ninja nerd just like him but he was more into video games. Even though they didn't hang out as much, they were still pretty close. He looked over to right to see the Nomi the red head jock who was leaning on the lockers with his hands behind his head. Randy always wanted to be like him, popular, cool, good looking.

"Yo, Cunningham dude, how ya been?" Randy looked back at Howard who was putting his stuff in his locker, "Oh! Hey Howard, umm…I'm good how about you?" Randy smiled brightly, he did his best to remember everything he learned from his _How to be Social_ book he had read over the summer.

"I'm good, so whatcha did over da summer?" Randy thought for a moment, he hadn't really done anything...well that is if you consider reading comic books, sketching, and playing video games doing _something_.

"Not much...and you?"

"Ya won't believe what happen, so ya know ma sis Heidi right? Well she and her friends-" Randy stopped listening after that and just acted like he really cared. Both Randy, Howard and Nomi went over to there first period class...History...

* * *

"Alright! Listen up kids! I want you all to write a 300 word essay on what you did over the summer! Start!" Mr. Bannister yelled at his first period class. Randy quickly got to work on his essay making sure to look for any grammar mistakes and or spelling mistakes. Nomi sat there playing around with his pencil for a while before he actually began to do his work.

"Pencils down!" Mr. Bannister yelled once again collecting all the essays while quickly grading them and giving comments,

"Good work Sam you get a B, could be better Howard you get a B-, Excellent work Randy A+...Nomi this essay is 56 words short you get a C," Nomi scoff and rolled his eyes, like he cared what he got he had grown so tired of getting straight A's all the time he eventually gave up. The bell rang, Bash went over by Randy and pushed him causing his things to fall down,

"Watch what your doing nerd!" Bash yelled pointing at Randy's chest rather harshly, Randy bit his lip trying to hold back a snarky combat.

"Sorry," Randy said plainly giving Bash an evil eye, "Teachers pet..." Bash scoff and stepped on Randy books. Nomi looked over at the purple haired nerd who was picking up his books. Even though Nomi was a jock, he still thought that bullying was wrong, he bent down to help him pick up his things.

"Hey, I'm Nomi." Randy looked up to see Nomi, he jumped surprise. "I-I'm sorry! Did I bother you too?" Nomi chuckled at his sudden burst,

"No, it's fine...I'm Nomi by the way," Nomi extended his hand for Randy to shake. Randy mentally slapped himself for being such a dork and adjusted his glasses.

"Hi I'm Randy, Randy Cunningham," Randy hesitated but shook Nomi's hand, Nomi gave Randy his stuff.

"So what happen with-" The bell rang interrupting Nomi,

"Holy mother of cheese! I'm going to be late! So sorry Nomi your going to have to pardon me, but I have to get to class...bye!" Randy said packing his things inside his messenger bag and ran off to his next class. Nomi was about to stop him but then he noticed Randy had dropped his 3DS on the floor on his way out. Nomi went over and picked it up, luckily it didn't cracked or break. He decided he would give it to him during lunch. Randy made it to class just in time but kept mentally slapping himself for ditching Nomi. He was jock and even though he seemed friendly he could come back and beat him up or worst. For Randy the classes had gone by smoothly, he saw Howard in the hall and decided to walk with him,

"Hey Howard...so how's school so far?" Howard looked at Randy and sigh, "Not sa good buddy, how 'bout you Einstein?" Howard ask as he opened his locker,

"Well...during first period Nomi Norisu helped me pick up my stuff and..." Randy played around with his fingers for a bit,

"And...?" Howard encourage, "And...I ditched him..." Randy said smiling brightly before frowning again. He got punched in the shoulder by Howard, which he responded with an _ow_.

"Dude! Ya don't just ditch a jock!" Howard couldn't believe Randy would something like that, "Well he seemed nice enough...and if I didn't I wouldn't have made it on time for class," Randy said his words steady but his heart racing with sudden fear,

"Dude, life first, class last. You better prey to Zelda that Nomi Norisu the schools sport's star doesn't come by during lunch and claim you as his main course!" Howard said pointing at Randy chest. Randy didn't realize what he had done, Howard had a point. He began to panic in the spot.

"Well...uh...maybe he's...maybe he's not that kind of jock...m-maybe he's different...and he doesn't pick on nerds and-" Randy was cut off by Howard slapping him in the face, he grabbed Randy by the sweater and made him look at the student body and began to lecture him.

"Randy, the reason why jocks are called _jocks _and not _nerds _is because they are more popular than us, higher up the food chain, the rulers, the kings, and why us nerds are called _nerds _and not _jocks_, you know why? Because we are less popular, lower on the food chain, the peasants, and the servants, that's the _big_ difference." Randy sigh and gave in, Howard was right...there was a big difference...the _big_ difference. Randy hated it, he wished everyone could be equal and not labeled as something. Randy nodded as Howard let his go, "Thank you...I needed that." Howard nodded, "Yep...big time." Randy decided even if Nomi did come over for a fight Randy would be able to hold his ground...not for very long but for a while.

"You coming dude?" Randy looked over at Howard and smiled, "Yeah, sorry."

* * *

Later at lunch Randy sat with Howard a confident but a little nervous. He slowly ate his lunch while keeping an eye out for Nomi. Howard nudge Randy and pointed towards a table, Randy looked at the table and saw that all the sports kids where sitting down eating and laughing. He saw Stevens, Bash and his gang, and other kids he didn't know, then he saw Nomi. Randy noticed Nomi began to excuse himself from the table, and walked towards his table slowly catching everyone's eye. The room fell in silence as Nomi approached the table. Randy did his best to pretend that he didn't notice him, even though his face was flushed with embarrassment..._Don't be such a dork Randy_...Nomi stopped in front of Randy and waited for a moment hoping that Randy noticed him, when Randy said nothing he cleared his throat.

"Hey Randy," Nomi said as Randy slowly looked up to him, Nomi noticed Randy was doing his best to look tough (Even though it wasn't working) he didn't know why but continued,

"You dropped this," Nomi took out Randy's 3DS, Randy checked his pockets to make sure it wasn't a prank. Randy's cheeks turned even redder then they were already. Randy took it slowly and hesitantly looking into Nomi's eyes for any sign of sudden movement to just take it away. Randy didn't know why he was acting like this, he was usually more confident,

"Thank you..." Nomi chuckled, "No problem, see ya around," Nomi waved and went back to his table. Randy took in deep breaths, his heart racing like crazy. Howard looked at him worriedly, "Dude, you alive...calm down..." Randy nodded and did his best to ignore his heart beat..._Why do I feel like this...he just gave me my 3DS back_...Randy looked over at Nomi who had sited back down. Nomi looked over at him catching him staring, Randy quickly looked away. Nomi smiled a little and took a bite of his apple.

_...What a cute nerd..._

* * *

Sup this is Sam, so yeah hope you like it, original idea by arrival-layne go check her out! This was her Kind of like a Secret AU she made up.

and yeah hope you like it, leave a like and a comment and thank you very much for reading!

**_UPDATE! OCTOBER 7 2015!_**

I EDITED IT! FIXED SOME MISTAKES AND ADDED MORE DETAIL AND DEPH TO IT! OMG SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW I'M IN TEARS TvT Now that I've gotten better at writing I'm going to be editing my chapters and stuff, so keep checking for updates and stuff...yasss~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Heros

Sticks and Stones

Chapter 2: Heroes and Friends

* * *

Mrs. Driscolls science class was doing _yet_ another test about gravity switches. Everyone was having a difficult time, everyone but Randy and Nomi.

"Psst...nerd kid" Bash whispered over to Randy, "Yes?" Randy whispered back avoiding eye contact,

"What's the answer to number 14?" Randy bit his lip, debating if he should tell him or not, "Uh..."

"C'mon ya shoob! Answer me!" Bash whispered a little louder which made Randy flinch back a little. Nomi looked over at the little scene, it was like watching a thief stealing candy from a child, he had to do something.

"It's B, stop picking on Randy," Bash turned around to see Nomi glaring at him, Bash smirked and picked the trim of Randy's boxers and pulled them up giving Randy a huge wedgie. Randy to gave out a loud yelp. Mrs. Driscolls looked over at Randy and crossed her arms,

"Mr. Cunningham, is there something you would like to share with the class?" The whole class began to giggle, while Randy's face became 50 shades of red.

"N-n-no Mrs. Driscoll m-ma'ma," Randy apologized and quickly hid his face in his test, Nomi punched Bash in the shoulder even though Bash kept laughing. After the test Mrs. Driscoll clapped her hands,

"Alright kids, we will be doing our annual study buddy program again! So everyone pick a buddy to study with! And always make sure to give someone new a chance." Every kid began to partner up with their best friends except Randy...he didn't had any Howard wasn't in this class, Bash began to make his way over to Randy like he did last year. Bash would only choose Randy as his buddy so he could copy off of him and get an easy A. Randy sighed and sat there playing with his pencil until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Randy, wanna be partners?" Randy looked up to see Nomi standing there holding out his hand, Randy gasp and looked around to see if Nomi was talking to someone else,

"Me?" Randy asked and Nomi nodded, "Yeah you, c'mon," Nomi motion Randy to follow him to his seat. Randy raised an eyebrow and looked over at Bash who crossed his arms in annoyance. Randy looked over at Nomi who smiled at him, the kind of smile you give when you flirt. Randy blushed and looked away, causing Nomi to laugh. Ms. Driscoll clapped her hands catching the attention of everyone, she passed out there homework.

"Alright, now that everyone has a partner we can start working toge-" The bell rang, "Alright study with your study buddy's today and finish this worksheet that will be your homework." She said and everyone ran out of the classroom. Randy walked slowly getting pushed around by the others but he could care less, why would Nomi choose him? Probably to copy off of him like all the other jocks, at least that's what he figured. Howard was walking down the hall with his face in his phone he noticed Randy and walked right next to him,

"Wassup Einstein, what's going on with ya today? You're far too...quiet," Howard said looking up from his phone and noticing the huge blush on Randy's face,

"Alright Cunningham, spill the virus,"

"Nomi Norisu ask me to be his partner," Randy said blushing and playing around with the strap of his messenger bag, "So? Isn't that good? Weren't ya yapping about being more social?" Randy looked at Howard and nodded, "Y-yeah but...I don't know...my head is just hurting or something."

"Wait a minute is it because your g-"

"No! It's not that I don't like him, and you said you weren't going to mention that again!" Randy yelled a dark aurora surrounding him causing Howard to back away. "I know what I said, but let's be honest Einstein that blush on your face says other wise." Randy growled and crossed his arms. Nomi was known for seducing girls into liking him, he sometimes did it without realizing. Randy knew a lot of girls liked him...like a lot and now him? Randy shook his head..._I don't like I just...get really nervous around him and let's be honest I don't even know him_...Randy opened his locker getting his gym clothes out.

"So...Einstein...you sure you don't-"

"I don't ok!" Randy sighed, "I don't ok...so just stop..." Howard shook his head and left. Randy closed his locker and slammed his head over and over again mumbling _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_

"You know, your head is going to start to bleeding if you do that too hard," Randy looked up too see Nomi leaned on the lockers smiling at him,

"S-sorry," Randy apologized, "It's ok no need to apologize"

"Sorry," Randy smiled weakly, "Were in the same gym class, want to walk with me?" Nomi asked, Randy looked at the floor and shifted from foot to foot,

"You want to walk with me?" Nomi chuckled and ruffled Randy's hair, "Of course, now come on or we're going to be late. Might as well get to know my study buddy."

* * *

Later that day during free period, Randy sat under the old cherry blossom tree waiting for Nomi to show up, he told him to meet him here and this is where he was waiting. He hoped Nomi wouldn't ditch him,

"Hey Randy!" Randy saw Nomi running towards him, "Sorry I'm late, had to tell my coach I was going to miss practice," Nomi said as he sat next to him.

"It's ok…" Randy said and got his book out, "I think we should start on page 345...I mean if you want to, that is," Randy nervously laughed as he tipped his glasses forward which made them turn white in the sunlight, Nomi looked at him with a curious expression.

"How do your glasses do that?" Nomi poked his glasses which made Randy scoot back a little while laughing nervously,

"It's just a glare from the sun...no need to worry Nomi Norisu," Randy said and adjusted his glasses again, "Please just call me Nomi, now why don't you say we-" Nomi stopped and went into a trance, Randy hesitantly shook him to wake him up,

"Uh...Nomi?"

Nomi was having a vision...he saw Bucky crying on the floor for a reason and stank surrounding him turning him into a monster terrorizing students...

Nomi snapped out of his trance and looked at Randy, "Sorry Randy, I need to use the bathroom," Nomi said as he got up and ran into the school. All of a sudden a loud roar came from inside the school and from far away, a stanked monster could be seen. Randy didn't know if he could Ninja-out and come back in time before Nomi got back. He made up his mind as he tipped his glasses and ran behind a tree, he took out his trusty ninja mask and put it on. His first fight in over three months...sweet.

* * *

"Smokebomb!" Randy-er _The Ninja_ said as he appeared in a cloud of red smoke, another figure jumped in next to him, it was the Nomicon.

"Yo wassup Nomicon? How ya been?" The Nomicon rolled his eyes under his Tengu mask, "I'm fine now come on we have a monster here to deal with," He said as he dodge one of the object flying towards them.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," _The Ninja_ said as he took out his sword, the ninja was like Randy's alter ego they were two different sides of Randy. The Ninja was everything Randy wished he was in school, popular, appreciated, respected and most of all, noticed.

"Ninja slice!" The ninja yelled as he sliced one of the objects in half, he began to use his ninja Air-fist, Tengu fireball, and every other tricks the Nomicon had taught him but nothing seemed to work.

"So like...how do we beat this thing?" Randy asked as the Nomicon meditated, "Some of the best lessons, are the ones that should be ignored," The Nomicon said as Randy got strangled in the monsters arms.

"What the juice does that meaaaaaaan!" Randy got lunged across the hall, hitting the wall with a loud thud. Since Randy couldn't wear his glasses during his Ninja-ing he couldn't see as well as he did with them. He looked at the monster and then at the Nomicon,

"I'm using every strategy you taught me, so what do you mean by ignoring them-?" Randy gasped and then made his _Oh I just put it together_ face or the _Derp_ face as Howard called it.

"I should make my own strategy's, and sometimes it's ok to do just that" Randy said and the Nomicon nodded,

"Exactly Ninja...exactly..." The Nomicon got up and began to hold the monster back with his bare hands while Randy came up with a new strategy, he took out his all his ninja-balls and threw them all at the same time, making sure to aim at the monster and not the Nomicon, it worked and Randy quickly blinded the monster with a smoke bomb and took his...dinger and split it in half. The monster turned into a regular student known as Bucky Hensletter a nerd who had a reputation for getting stank quite often also an expert in math. Randy looked for the Nomicon who was already leaving, Randy ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Listen we never get to hang out dude well...except when we train but besides that lets try to get to know each other more," The ninja said as he smiled under his mask.

"We can't...it is the rule that the Ninja and the Nomicon should not be friends only fighting partners," The Nomicon said staring blankly at the ninja,

"You said it yourself, that sometimes it's good to break the rules come 'on...what harm could it do?" The Nomicon stared into the Ninja's sapphire blue eyes for the very first time and he couldn't look away, he sighed and thought about the Ninja's words.

"Alright then...I can't promise anything but we shall meet by the old cherry blossom tree outside the school next Saturday midnight. We shall train there and maybe I'll think about you said." The Nomicon said as the ninja let go of his arm,"Alright then! Later Nomicon, smoke bomb!" Randy yelled as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Randy quickly changed and rushed back, luckily Nomi wasn't there yet and Randy could catch his breath, after his breath returned to a steady pace.

"Sorry I took so long," Nomi called out running back towards Randy, "The Ninja and the Nomicon were fighting in the hall and I sort-of got distracted." Randy nodded and then realized he forgot to put on his glasses, he looked inside his pockets and quickly put them back on. Nomi noticed it and then notice his eye color was a blue...but he didn't get to see it very well, he went over by Randy and slowly made his way over to his glasses.

"W-What are you doing?" Randy asked a bit surprised but for some reason didn't scoot away, Nomi hesitated but took Randy's glasses off and noticed they were a bright sapphire blue...just like the Ninja's...but Randy couldn't be the Ninja, the Ninja was outgoing and very different from Randy, he shook his head and put Randy's glasses back on.

"Sorry...you just remind me of...someone I know...thats all," Nomi said and cleared his throat..._Those eyes seem familiar_...

"So...lets continue on our study-,"

"Cunningham!" Nomi looked behind him and saw Howard there texting on his phone, Nomi wasn't a big fan of Howard, he thought he was always stuck in his phone doing Tengu knows what sort of things,

"Yo einstein, ya dun studying or wha?" Howard asked putting his hands on his hip. Nomi sighed in frustration, "No, we are still studying do you mind?"

"Don't mind if I do," Howard smirked and sat with them, Nomi did his best to fake a smile while he and Randy studied. It was a very interesting afternoon, he and Howard got into many arguments over questions and Randy sat there doing his best to not interfere. At the end of the period Nomi helped Randy get up, "So Randy, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my first game next week Thursday?" Randy stopped and looked at him surprised,

"You mean it?" Randy said as his face lit up, Nomi chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, Randy, you_ are _my friend...you can bring along Howard too if you want to," Nomi said as he packed his things,

"Alright then, see you there Randy," Nomi said and walked back inside the school, Randy stood there frozen and shocked, a jock said he was his friend, he the most dorkiest dork in school..._he_!

"So are ya inviting me or nat?" Howard asked as Randy turned around with a huge smile, "Cunningham ya better not fanboy on me or I'll-" Randy let out a huge squee and began to say things really fast, he couldn't believe it. "I'm finally being social! Ahhh!"

"Honestly einstein so what, ya got inta the kool kids group big deal," Howard said as he watch Randy dance around, he was getting annoyed so he tipped his glasses making them turn white in the sunlight. Randy saw this and quickly stopped and put his head down in shame,

"Sorry...I won't do it again," Randy said and quickly packed up his things in his messenger bag and dragged Howard back to class. When they got to there homerooms Howard fist bumped Randy as they separated to enter there different classrooms. Randy sat in class and took notes while mentally fan boy-ing in his head.

* * *

Nomi sat in class listening to the poetry teacher rhyme about her life, he looked outside the window to see The Creep leaning on the flag pole staring off into the sky. He sighed and closed his eyes falling into a trance. He was now standing on a water fall The Creep staring at him.

"Hello Nomi, been having fun?" He asked as he stuffed his hands into his back pockets. Nomi sighed, "I guess...so...how's the Ninja doing?"

"You know I can't tell you anything about that."

"I know, I know I just...miss talking to someone about Ninja duties and stuff..." The Creep raised an eye brow, "How so?" Nomi sighed, "It's hard to bottle up feelings, especially when there's a hungry Sorcerer under our school yearning to terrorize innocent people!"

The Creep said nothing, Nomi looked down on the ground. ""I-I'm sorry...I kind of lost it there...It's just that...it's hard...that's it nothing else it's just hard!" Nomi fell on his knees and looked at floor. "I'm the reason your here...I'm the reason people get hurt...I'm the reason why there's a Ninja risking his life everyday..._I'm_ the reason why there's a damn Sorcerer under this school!" Nomi's eyes watered up. The Creep sighed and walked over to the human book and kneeled down to his level, "It's not your fault Nomi." Nomi only shook his head and cried more,

"Nomi, Is it your fault our world was born with evil"

"No..."

"Is it your fault kids get upset and cry?"

"I guess not..."

"Is, it Your fault that the Ninja's care about people enough to risk there own life's?"

"No."

"Exactly, so don't dragging yourself down. You just have to fight it and move on." Nomi looked up at the Creep and nodded,

"Your right...I-I'm sorry I'm being foolish." Nomi got up and wiped his tears away. The Creep laughed and smiled down at Nomi, "It's alright kid, no harm done...oh and also you better wake up...class is over."

Nomi woke back up to see that the teacher and student's already left, he looked over to the window to see that The Creep was gone, Nomi shook his head and got up and headed to his next class..._It's not my fault...or is it?_

* * *

So yeah...yay! I finished it! Original idea by arrival-layne go check her out!~Sam

**_UPDATE OCTOBER 7 2015!_**

_I re-wrote the chap a little screwed some loose screws here and there a tadah! Sticks and Stones everybody...I'm going to bed now -_-_


	3. Chapter 3: Ninja Nerd

Sticks and Stones

Chapter 3: Ninja Nerd

* * *

Randy and Howard were just coming out of there Chess Club meeting. Howard had beat Randy eleven times in a row, Randy knew nobody could ever beat Howard in a game of chess but he always kept trying anyway. The two biffers were heading to the football field, today was the first football game of the season, Norrisville Carps vs. Flackville River Cats. Randy played with the strap of his messenger bag while Howard punched in some numbers on his calculator.

"So...who do ya think is ganna win?" Howard asked looking up from his calculator, "In ma calculations, we have like a 62% chance of winning," He looked at his calculator again, "Scratch that Einstein, we have a_ 63%_ chance of winning, sorry forgot to if carry da two,"

Randy nodded and continued to stare at the floor bellow him. In all honesty he was really nervous, this was his very first game he was attending since the beginning of the school year. He wasn't really sure how he was suppose to act or most importantly where he was suppose to sit. He knew that his goal was to be more social, and his goal was about to skyrocket through the roof...but...he wasn't sure if it was a good thing anymore. Don't get him wrong he was still all in on the idea, but what if he didn't like it? What if the people he met were just as bad as some people say?

"Hey Howard, I'm gonna go look for Nomi. I'll catch up with you at the game." Randy nervously laughed waiting for Howard's approval. He knew he was saving himself from socializing and looking for a seat at the benches...!

"Knock ya self out," Howard sarcastically said walking away leaving Randy alone in the halls. Randy began to think, where would Nomi be? He looked outside to see all the Football players talking to the cheerleaders, Nomi wasn't there. He figured he would be in locker rooms still getting ready for the game. Randy sneaked his way into the locker rooms with ease, he looked around the empty steamy room.

"Nomi? Are you in here?" Randy called out his voice echoing in the empty room. He could hear water being shut off from one of the stalls, he poked his head out from the side of the walls. He froze, Nomi was walking fresh out of the shower with nothing to cover him, he seemed relax not surprised to see Randy standing there.

"Hey Randy, what's up?"

Randy turned a beet red and turned around quickly."Nomi! I'm so sorry I didn't think you'd be...here." Randy mentally slapped himself. He heard Nomi laugh behind him.

"What's the matter Randy? Never seen someone _this_ long before?" Nomi smirked at the sound of Randy scoffing from embarrassment, and began to change into his football gear.

"So, what brings you here?" Nomi asked a bit curious,

"I uh...just came to ask if you still wanted me and Howard to come to your game," Randy said crossing his hands doing his best to not turn around, Nomi quickly finished changing. He walked over to Randy and ruffled his hair,

"Of course you guys are, oh and can you do me a favor?" Randy nodded as Nomi handed Randy some black paint. "Can you put this on me? The mirrors are all foggy." Randy nodded and took some of the paint on his fingers, Nomi bend down a little just enough to be eye level with Randy. He closed his eyes as Randy applied the black paint.

"Why do football players use this anyway?" Randy asked finishing the black line on the left side. "It's to cut off the glare from the sun...and the lights from the stadium." Nomi smiled making Randy giggle as he finished applying the paint.

"Thanks, now go on or you're gonna miss the game,"

"Alright, see you later!" Randy said and ran outside.

* * *

Randy searched for Howard in the bleachers, when he found him he walked over to him.

"Hey Howard, sorry I took so long," Randy sat down smiling at Howard who looked at him funny,

"Hey, are ya sick? Ya red as a tomato," Randy's blushed depend.

"N-no…" Randy squeaked out while Howard eyed him closely. The buzzer rang signalizing that the game was starting, all the football players came out on the field waving at the crowd, and the cheerleaders following behind.

"Lets go Norrisville Carps! Lets go!" The cheerleaders yelled waving their pom-poms in the air. As the game started, Randy watched as the Football players tackled each other without mercy, trying desperately to move up the field and steal the ball.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Randy asked Howard a bit worried, Howard rolled his eyes.

"No, they have protection," Howard said with a small chuckle. Another player was tackled, he face palmed at this, "This game is impossible, an excuse ta hit each other with bats! Pure stupidity...now chess and video games on da other hand..."

Randy wasn't really paying attention to Howard though, he was paying more attention to the game. Later, the final score was 88 to 88, if Nomi could make one more touchdown before the time ran out, the Carps would bring home the gold. Randy was standing on the edge of his seat, biting his tongue. The game continued as the quarterback yelled his commands and threw the ball towards Bash, Bash to a player, and the player to Nomi. Nomi ran towards the field goal, all the other teams players trying to tackle him but failing horribly. Randy was cheering for Nomi and yelling that he could do it, Nomi could hear Randy cheering him on, he ran faster, and faster until...touchdown. The crowd went wild as the football team began to cheer, everyone in the bleachers began to make there way down, dumping food and drinks on Randy and Howard and all the other nerds in the process. Nomi thanked everyone and struggled to make his way towards the bleachers, Randy did his best to wipe the soda off his shirt and shake the popcorn off his hair.

"So? How did I do guys?" Nomi asked smiling at Randy and giving a polite smile to Howard, "Amazing!" Randy cheered, "Eh, seen better," Howard said taking out his phone, Nomi felt kind of insulted by Howard but shrugged it off anyway. "Nice hair Randy, very corny," Nomi said grabbing a popcorn from Randy's hair and eating it. Randy chuckled a little at Nomi's pun, "Hehe...thanks," Randy smiled awkwardly as Howard rolled his eyes and continued to text on his phone.

"So, Randy I was thinking maybe later we could-" Nomi was quickly interrupted by Bash yelling at him from below.

"Yo Nomi! We still have that celebration party! Tell those shoobs to get lost and get down here! Because we won! whooooo!" Nomi sighed in frustration about to tell Bash to go on without them, "Listen Bash, I'm going to-"

"I-It's ok…" Randy said interrupting Nomi, "You can go hang out with your friends. Me and Howard have other stuff to do anyway," Randy smiled but Nomi could tell in his eyes he was really disappointed.

"Lets go Howard," Randy said as he and Howard began to make there way down the bleachers. Randy smiled innocently and waved goodbye to Nomi and walked out of the field with Howard.

* * *

At Randy's house, Randy was playing his new Mortal Kombat X video game and Howard was working on something on one of Randy's computers, when suddenly Randy began to think,

"H-Howard…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...Nomi likes us?"

"You? Yes. Me? Nah…"

"What? I think he likes you." Howard turned around and sighed frustrated at Randy's cluelessness,"Dude, he's just faking it to nat get ya mad, he wanna be _your_ friend nat mine...or so he says," Howard said turning back around, "Besides, it's nat like I asked him to be my friend, I could care less."

Randy thought about it for a minute, and sighed in defeat, it was true...Howard never wanted to be Nomi's friend in the first pace, heck he didn't even want to be social with anybody except him. Even though they were best friends they would always fight about the smallest things do to the fact that Howard was a little bit more stubborn than Randy. He decided it was best to not hang out with both them at the same time...just to be safe. He paused his game and got up from his red beanbag chair and looked outside from his giant window at the rainy sky. Everything seemed peaceful, until a figure caught his eye. It was a person...walking in the rain without an umbrella...it was boy...Randy looked closer...it was Nomi.

"Howard! Nomi's outside in the rain without an umbrella! He could get sick and die! We have to help him!" Randy yelled panicking as he quickly put on his shoes and took out his umbrella,

"Go get'em if ya want, I still have to finish this," Howard said but Randy was already out the door.

* * *

Nomi left the party early because he had gone to that same celebration party for over 600 years. He decided to take a walk but it started raining, he decided to walk anyway since he couldn't get sick or catch a cold. Plus he doubted anyone would care if he was walking in the rain, plenty of people seen him and would only glance and walk away, not even his so called friends cared if he was okay he-

"N-Nomi?" A soft and delicate voice called out his name, he turned around to see Randy standing there holding a pink umbrella shivering in the cold,

"Randy? What are you doing here?" Nomi asked a bit confused, "O-oh...well I saw you walking in the cold and I couldn't just leave you there. Y-you could catch a cold," Randy said through chattering teeth. He held the umbrella out for both of them, "W-would you like to stay at my place?" Randy asked, Nomi thought for a moment. He didn't really have a home...well that is...if the school counts that is, he guessed it wouldn't hurt to stay for a little bit.

"Okay thanks," Randy led Nomi to his house, Nomi gaped at the size of Randy's house. It wasn't huge but it wasn't an ordinary size house either, "Why such generosity?" Nomi asked as Randy opened the door for him,

"B-because thats what friends do," Nomi looked at Randy like if he was just going to slam the door in his face yet he only saw pure kindness. Randy gave Nomi a towel which he gladly accepted.

"H-here you can give me your jacket, I can wash it in the washing machine...I can give you some off my fresh clothes...that is if you want to," Nomi chuckled at Randy's lack of self security, he took off his jacket and gave it to him.

"Let me take you to my room," Randy said as he and Nomi walked up the stairs. Nomi looked around for Randy's parents but they seemed to not be home. Randy opened a door which was covered in stickers of random things, he opened it to reveal a giant room covered in posters of different video games and anime's but mostly about the Norrisville Ninja. He had many different types of book and minifigures (mostly ninjas). Howard was sitting in his desk using one of the many computers in his room, he had three others sitting elsewhere.

"Hey Howard," Randy said as he and Nomi entered the room.

"Sup," Howard said as Nomi looked at Randy and chuckled a little bit,

"Heh...ninja nerd," Nomi said as Randy fiddled with his thumbs,

"More of a...yeah I guess ninja nerd and maybe Nomicon nerd too," Nomi was surprised to hear himself in the conversation,

"You know him?" Nomi asked Randy who was searching his closet for some fresh pair of clothes to give him,

"Y-yeah...well n-not in person but I've seen him fight along with the ninja." Randy said as he tossed Nomi his baggy 'Join the Herd!' shirt and some shorts. Randy turned around to let Nomi dress, Nomi looked at Randy who had kindly turned around.

"Well yeah...I heard people say he's just a waste of space," Nomi looked at the ground remembering Bash saying that,

"W-what? No...of course not! He's special, he helps the ninja when he's in trouble...I think he deserves more credit," Randy turned around to see Nomi lying down in his bed thinking.

"Yeah...maybe..." Nomi gave out a long sigh staring off into space. "Yo Randy, check out wat I found," Howard said snapping Nomi out of his trance as he watched Howard show Randy and him his computer screen which showed different security cameras from school,

"What?" Randy asked looking at the different screens,

"Da middle one...turns out Morgan and Bash have been getting a little comfy behind da bleachers," Howard chuckled as Randy and Nomi wrinkled their noses in disgust,

"Wait a minute...how did you get access into the schools cameras?" Nomi furrowed his eyebrows, "I hacked inta da school's computar...duh." Howard said rolling his eyes. Nomi crossed his arms, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Nat if ya have ya dad work for McFist and he signs a contract allowing ya to hack in ta whatever the cheese ya want," Howard said proudly rubbing it in Nomi's face.

"Well what if you didn't have a contract, then what?" Nomi fought back,

"Then I would hack anyway," Howard said in a childish voice.

"Yeah, and I'll be laughing when I see you behind bars," Nomi said smirking, "Yeah, like that'll eva happen,"

"Maybe it will,"

"Maybe it won't jock head,"

"Jerk!" Nomi fought back.

"Tweeb!"

Randy watch as the two kept calling each other names. Randy decided to get out of the room and walked downstairs to the washing room to wash Nomi's clothes and keep himself away from does two for a while. He thought about calling Nomi's parents to tell them that Nomi was safe, maybe he should go ask Nomi first, he wouldn't want him to be mad at him for calling his parents without permission. He finished putting the clothes in the washer and went back upstairs to see how Nomi and Howard were doing upstairs.

* * *

"Fatty!"

"Flatty!"

Nomi was getting very aggravated with Howard's lack of maturity, but then he noticed...he wasn't being very mature either, "Listen Weinerman, as much as I _love_ fighting with you-" He said ironically, "I think we should call this one a draw,"

Howard glared at him but nodded anyways, Howard's phone went off, he took it out and answered it, "Howard Weinerman, speak...Heidi? What's...but I...fine...bye...hate you too," Howard hung up.

"I gatta go...yo genius!" Howard called out as Randy ran up the stairs and tripping down and rushing up to the room,

"Yes?" Randy said tripping and falling on the floor panting, "I'm leaving so yeah...later," Howard said packing up his things and putting them in his messenger bag.

"Oh...ok...bye," Randy gasped out still panting as Howard stepped over him and walked out the door.

"Bye Einstein, bye Norisu shoob," Howard yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Nomi groaned in frustration, "How on irk do you stand him?" Nomi said looking at Randy who had recently gotten up from the floor,

"I just do…" Randy said going into deep thought for a moment. Nomi stared at Randy when suddenly his stomach rumbled loudly. Randy quickly snapped out of his train of thought and gasped loudly,

"Mother of cheese, what kind of host am I? You're hungry aren't you? Come on!" Randy grabbed Nomi's hand and dragged him down the stairs. Even though Randy was smaller than Nomi, he was pretty strong. Randy pulled a chair for Nomi to sit and began to quickly make a meal. Nomi sat there watching Randy prepare him a meal, he was incredibly fast, Randy finished and handed Nomi a plate full of sushi.

"I...made you...sushi!" Randy said in between pants, Nomi smiled at him and took the plate, "Thank you Rand-"

"Wait!" Randy interrupted, "I forgot to ask you what you wanted to eat, maybe you didn't want to eat sushi!" Nomi looked up at Randy and lightly laughed, "M-maybe you wanted cake, or hot dogs, o-or tacos, or-"

"Sushi…" Nomi interrupted beginning to eat his sushi, "I'm good with sushi," He smiled at Randy who put his head down in shame.

"I-I'm sorry...I was stuttering random things again wasn't I?" Nomi looked at Randy confused, "No, and why are you treating me like the prince of Egypt? I'm not going to execute you, you know," Nomi chuckled at Randy's social awkwardness. He found it quite adorable actually, he wasn't like all the others, he was unique in his own dorky little way. Nomi looked at the plates in the sink, they all had scraps of sushi on them,

"Is sushi the only food you know how to make?" Nomi asked, Randy laughed a little and shook his head, "No, I actually know how to make lots of things. I can cook from simple eggs to full on Turkeys." Randy smiled brightly. "Do you do all the cooking?" Nomi asked,

"Yeah...my parents aren't around the house a lot to take care of me. They're very busy people...they work for McFist Industries and spend most of their time there too...I mostly do all the housework…" Nomi felt sorry for Randy, he only had one friend, parents who were never around, he was a nerd in school and nobody respected him. Nomi finished eating and helped Randy do dishes, even though Randy insisted Nomi he would do it himself.

"Wanna go upstairs and play video games? I have a few we can play with," Randy asked Nomi after they finished drying off their hands,

"Hmm...not much of a gamer but sure why not." Randy's eyes shine with glee and grabbed Nomi's hand once again and dragged him upstairs. When they reached Randy's room Randy turned on his Mc-Xbox 1 on,

"My games are in my closet, you can choose one you like." Randy said pointing at his closet covered in stickers. Nomi nodded and opened the closet, it had almost millions of shelves covered in video games from every video game console known to mankind. Nomi stared in awe. "How many video games do you have?" Nomi looked at Randy who nervously looked down,

"...about...1,470...why?" Randy began to blush again. "Just asking, wow...do you and your friends play these?" Randy hid his face, "Friend…" He corrected avoiding eye contact, "I only have Howard...and the rest of the people I talk to are just classmates…" Nomi walked towards Randy and put his hand on his shoulder,

"Well then...now you can say friends...you got me now," Nomi smiled at Randy who put his hands behind his back. "A-are you sure? What will your other friends say?"

"They can say whatever the heck they want, now come' on let's play some video games." Nomi said as he sat on one of the beanbags in front of the TV, Randy smiled at him. "So what game are we going to play?" Nomi thought for a moment but then shrugged,

"I don't know, lets play your newest game,"

"Mortal Kombat X?"

"Yeah sure, I don't know what it is but sure Ninja Nerd,' Randy put in the game inside the Mc-Xbox. "Want me to go easy on you?" Randy asked looking at Nomi who scoffed, "Please, how hard can this game be?" Nomi asked and started the game.

"_**Fighters ready...fight!**_" The game started as they both began to button mash there controllers, Nomi looked at Randy who was moving his fingers incredibly fast, he looked at his player who was getting his butt kicked. Nomi quickly tried to get back at Randy but couldn't. He notice the blood coming out of the players,

"Why is there blood coming out of there-"

"_**Finish him!**_" The game shouted as Randy's girl avatar _Kitana_ took out her deadly fans and sliced Nomi's avatar hands pinning him down and smashing her fans into his face, as she pulled them out she left Nomi's avatar's head sliced into three pieces on the floor. Nomi stared in disbelief, "Did she just…"

"Sliced Scorpions head in half..._yes_," Randy smirked at Nomi who started at him with his mouth open. "And you play this?" Randy nodded,

"This is the reason why there's _Rated M_ on violent games," Randy said as he chuckled. "Wow, and I thought only jock's played this kind of stuff," Both Nomi and Randy laughed,

"Are you kidding me? Just because us nerds are the teachers pet, doesn't mean we don't know how to have fun," Randy and Nomi smiled at eachother,

"Another round my friend?" Randy asked,

"Another round ol' pal," Nomi responded as they continued the game.

* * *

They played for over three hours, unlocked new players, ate snacks and even took selfies on both their phones.

"I think we should call it a night," Randy said as he turned off the console. Nomi nodded and took off his shirt to sleep more comfortable, Randy quickly changed into his red and black pajamas. Randy stared at Nomi's bare chest, he looked away and blushed..._stop looking at him like he's Captain America_...

"Uh...so...you can sleep in my bed, I'll just sleep on the couch." Randy pointed towards the small blue couch in the corner of his room. Nomi didn't think it was fair since he didn't really _need_ sleep but Randy_ did_, and also the fact that the couch looked _very_ uncomfortable to sleep on.

"Uh, how about we just share the bed instead? I mean, that couch looks uncomfortable to sleep in." Randy looked at Nomi surprised but shrugged and got in the bed anyway. Nomi felt kind of awkward sharing a bed with a boy he hardly knew but decided to just relax and not think about it so much. He could also tell Randy was feeling awkward by the color of his cheeks. Randy gave out a tired yawn, "Goodnight Nomi," Randy said as he tucked himself under his Ninja theme blanket.

"Night," Nomi said and waited for Randy to fall asleep. When Randy's breathing became steady and he had fell limp, Nomi knew he was asleep, he began to get up when he suddenly heard Randy mumble his name,

"...Nomi…" Randy mumbled,

Nomi looked at Randy, He was still asleep but...talking..._he must be a sleep talker_...he thought and began to slowly get back in bed. Since he was a 800 year old book he didn't need sleep, or in fact anything that a regular person needed. He could go 20 years without a yawn or a stomach rumble. But for some reason he wanted to hear what else Randy would say..._Curiosity killed the cat._..he told himself but another mumbled from Randy cut his train of thought.

"...I'm not ready yet…"

Nomi wondered what Randy was dreaming off all night as he listen to Randy's mumbles all through the night. He found it kind off funny and cute how Randy would randomly say thing like _pudding_ and _Goldypus_ he would quietly laugh making sure not to wake Randy. At 6:00 AM Randy's alarm clock went off blasting dubstep music, Randy groaned in displeasure.

"No...I'm not ready yet...five more minutes!" Randy said turning around and hugging Nomi tightly. Nomi froze in his spot, he could smell Randy's scent..._Cinnamon buns and grapes_...he tried pushing Randy away, but Randy had a good grip on him.

"Randy…" Nomi choked out. "Mmm..yes?" Randy looked up to see Nomi, "Can you please get off me…"

Randy quickly got off of Nomi falling off the bed in process,

"Oh my cheese! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry Nomi!" Randy squeaked out, "It's ok...heh," Nomi smiled weakly at Randy who was looking for his glasses. Randy turned off his alarm clock, "I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot." Randy said hitting his head on the wall,

"No, it's fine." Nomi scratched his neck awkwardly, "Uh, so we better get ready for school then huh,"

"Y-Yeah...school."

Randy and Nomi quickly got dressed,

"So, why are we up so early anyway Randy?" Nomi looked at Randy who was rushing to get out of his house.

"I promise Howard and the Apples I would be there early." Randy said trying to put his shoes on,

"The Apples?"

"You know...The Royals and The Apples...The Jock and The Nerds...?" Randy quickly grab his backpack. "I'll explain on the way come on-"

"Wait!" Nomi froze. "What?" Randy looked over at Nomi who had face palmed himself. "I forgot to do my science homework...ugh, Ms. Driscoll is going to give me a an F for this..." Nomi sighed in frustration pinching the top of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Randy's eye twitch and quickly took out some paper from his backpack. "Here." Nomi stared at paper which was an extra pair of homework,

"I-I can't take this I-"

"**Yes. You. Will.**" Randy said a dark aura forming around him. Nomi didn't protest and quickly took the extra homework. "Good, now come on," Randy said returning to his cheerful self as he grabbed Nomi's wrist and dragged him out of the house,

"Wait! What about breakfast!?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, this chapter took so long to type especially when things keep coming up but I hope you enjoyed it ^^ ~Sam

_**UPDATE!**_

_**I UPDATED THIS PIECE OF CHEESE!**_


	4. Chapter 4: School Chain

Sticks and Stones

Chapter 4: The School Chain

* * *

Nomi couldn't' believe how strong Randy was, it was like he worked out every single day yet, he couldn't recall ever seeing Randy in the school's workout room, or did Randy work out after school? Whatever the case was he was shocked, Randy had stayed unusually quiet during the walk. Nomi decided to break the silence with a small cough.

"So Ninja Nerd, what were you saying about 'The Apples'?" He asked,

"You don't know? The nerds?" Randy looked at him with a questioned look, stopping when he noticed he was walking faster than Nomi. Nomi quickly caught up as he gave Randy a shrug.

"No, I've never heard of 'The Apples' before in my life."

Randy gave a small "oh" and tipped his glasses forward as he rolled up his sleeves getting ready for a talk.

"You see, the school is divided into five groups on the school chain, 'The Piercings' or Goths are the lowest on the chain. 'The Apples' being nerds, come next. 'The Rainbows' are the class clowns and majority of the schools population, they're after the nerds. 'The Jewels' or preps are next on the chain, and finally the jocks or as we call them 'The Royals' are on top. You see?"

Nomi slowly nodded, letting the information sink in. Was this '_school chain_' really going on all this time under his nose?

"So…if you're an Apple then that makes me...a Royal?" Nomi asked as Randy nodded,

"See, now you're getting it!" Randy smiled brightly. Nomi stuffed his hands into his jacket as he clicked his tongue, he decided to think about it later and not let all this information get into his head just yet. He needed to say something.

"So, when are we getting breakfast?" Randy who giggled lightly,

"Right now, look!" Randy pointed at a small store just a couple blocks away from the school, it read 'Buono Tomate'. Randy quickly dragged Nomi inside where a tall man with a tag that read 'Antonio' sat in the front counter counting money. Randy cleared his throat, getting the young mans attention. He was tall, tan, had green emerald eyes, and brown curly hair.

"Ah! Randy! How are you my friend?" Antonio spoke with a Spanish accent, Randy gave a warm laugh.

"I'm good, hows Lovino?" Randy asked.

"My Lovino? He's been in a very good mood lately! Everyone's been calling it a miracle,"

"Well hallelujah." Randy joked which made Antonio laugh.

"Hey I heard that you bastard!" An Italian voice called out from the kitchen as the figure stepped out. He looked shorter than Antonio and had gold-hazel eyes, he was slightly less tanned than Antonio, and had brown almost hazel nut hair with a wild curl sticking out.

"Nomi meet, Antonio and Lovino! Lovino and Antonio, meet Nomi!" Randy introduced.

Nomi let out a polite smile as he extended his hand which Antonio shook with a bright smile. Lovino crossed his arms and scoffed but nonetheless shook his hand as well.

"Hola! I'm Antonio and this is my husband Lovino."

So they _were_ a couple, Nomi found them quite charming.

"Sorry to cut things short but were kinda in a hurry, Lovino can I have the usual?"

"Two coffees, two muffins, and a cinnamon roll?" Lovino asked with a skeptical look, leaning on one side with a hand on his hip.

"Yep! And one more coffee for Nomi too."

Lovino gave a thumbs up and walked back into the kitchen followed by Antonio who got started in getting Randy's order ready.

"What a dynamic duo." Nomi whispered over,

"Yeah, their really cute together." Randy whispered back.

Lovino came back with a bag and three coffees, and placed them down on the counter and held out his hand for the money. Randy simply placed a few dollars on his hand and quickly took the bag and a coffee while Nomi took the other two.

"Thank you Antonio, Lovino! I'll see you tomorrow! Come on Nomi!" Randy quickly ran out the door with Nomi following shortly behind. Randy took sips from his coffee as he ran towards the school.

"What's the rush Randy? We have an hour before class starts," The two finally slowed down a bit, catching their breaths.

"I know but if Flute Girl finds out I'm late again she'll kill me!" Randy said sipping the last of his coffee.

"You finished already?" Nomi chuckled as Randy smiled sheepishly. The view of the school was getting closer, and the two friends continued to have a relaxed conversation before entering the building. Randy threw his cup in a nearby trash, as a group of girls through themselves at Nomi. Randy stepped aside, as he watched the girls beginning to compliment Nomi.

"Oh Nomi your hair is so long and free, how long did you grow it out?" One asked,

"You have such a beautiful tan!" Another one yelled,

"Oh Nomi, you're so tall!" Another one day dreamed,

"Don't forget handsome~" The girl next to her reminded.

They all giggled and laughed as Nomi struggled to get to Randy, but Randy had already turned around and was making his way towards the entrance. Nomi couldn't get the girls to shut up, and by the time he did, Randy was already out of sight. Nomi faced palmed and looked at the mob of girls who moved over to the next guy. He rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the entrance, hands in pockets. He began to think about how he and Randy were always interrupted in school, they could never get a moment alone without someone or something getting in there way. Plus, Randy was far more interesting than any of those other girls, he was _actually _sweet and caring. He had invited him over to his house, gave him clothes to wear, food to eat, a bed to sleep in and this morning free breakfast! He even paid for it!

Nomi sighed and began to think of a way to repay Randy for his kind deeds, however a voice called out to him from across the hall.

"Yo Nomi!" Stevens called out, he turned around and gave a sad smile,

"Hey…"

"Yo, you're looking down man whats up?" Stevens asked looking worried.

"I don't want to talk about it here…" Nomi motioned Stevens to follow him, and the two made there way towards 'The Kite'. The Kite was the empty garden space in the middle of the school outside where all the kids sat and had conversations during the morning. The Kite got it's name by it's Kite shape that could only be seen from above the school on the ceiling. Nomi and Stevens began to make there way to the top of The Kite, while looking at the other groups in different corners. The goths sat on the left side of The Kite, the preps on the right and finally the nerds in the bottom of The Kite.

Nomi looked around and spotted Randy and Howard arguing with Flute Girl about something. Nomi looked at Randy who hadn't noticed him, he sighed and joined Stevens on the grass.

"Now...tell me bro, whats up?" Stevens looked at Nomi who hesitated to speak.

"You see I have this problem…" Nomi started,

* * *

"What sort of problem einstein?..." Howard asked looking over to Randy ignoring Flute Girl, who scoffed and left the two.

"Well...you see, you know Nomi right?"

* * *

"Randy...Cunningham? You mean that nerd right…" Stevens looked at Nomi a little confused.

"Yeah...I...want to know more about him." Nomi looked a little hopeful.

* * *

"...Well, what should I know 'bout him?" Howard looked at Randy who frowned,

"I'll give you my Destiny Hero-Plasma Yu-Gi-Oh card in exchange for your knowledge." Randy said firmly as he took out his Yu-Gi-Oh card in front of Howard as his glasses glowed white, Howard looked back in forth and quickly took the card and began to clear his throat as he took out his phone.

* * *

"He's considered to be the cutest nerd in the sophomore grade this year…"

* * *

"He's the 2nd most cutest boy in school right after ButterMaker,"

* * *

"I've heard he's pretty rich."

* * *

"Nobody's ever seen Nomi's house or parents and nobody knows why but nobody seems to care."

* * *

"He's pretty smart in almost any category and he's a huge Ninja Fan." Stevens said,

* * *

"He loves all sports and can't stand people with huge egos." Howard said as he adjusted his glasses,

* * *

"And most of all…" Both Stevens and Howard smirked, "He's single…"

* * *

Nomi sat in his seat at First Period, he took out his notebook and began to doodle random things. He looked up to see Randy sitting down in his chair as if it was a regular Tuesday morning. Mr. Bannister had given the class a huge assignment which would take up most of the period. Randy got up ten minutes later with his whole assignment filled in and placed it gently on Mr. Banisters desk.

"Done already?" Mr. Bannister looked at Randy a little suspicious, but all Randy did was smile and nod. Mr. Bannister nodded slowly as Randy made it back to his desk taking out a small book and began reading. Nomi looked at the book Randy was reading…"Arrival-Layne The Best" Randy read it backwards, it must have been a manga book-

"Nomi! No cheating! Get back to work!" Mr. Bannister yelled throwing his shoe at Nomi's head. Nomi grunted while rubbing his head and continued on his work.

* * *

"Hi there Randall, here to check out another book?" Ms. Stone the school's librarian asked giving Randy a warm smile. Randy smiled back and nodded,

"Yes ma'am, is the second book for Arrival-Layne The Best out?"

"It sure is, it's in the manga section on the top shelf."

"Thank you Ms. Stone," Randy gave a small bow and headed towards the manga section at the back of the library. Two minutes later Nomi entered the library looking around for Ms. Stone, spotting her organizing some books near the front.

"Good morning Ms. Stone!" Nomi greeted, catching her attention as she looked at him, he smiled nervously.

"Why hello there Mr. Norisu, hope you and your friends aren't here to cause any more trouble." Ms. Stone gave Nomi a hard glare. A year ago Nomi, Bash, and Stevens had played a prank on Ms. Stone by putting a spider in her sandwich, earning them a two hour detention after they were caught. In all honesty, Nomi was just there supervising them as he looked around the all too familiar library. He was just there at wrong place and wrong time.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Would you happen to know where the novels are?"

"There right next to the manga books in the back, don't cause any trouble young man." Ms. Stone warned and continued to organized the new books into the library. Nomi nodded slowly and made his way towards the novel section.

After he found the novels he began to search for something to read.

"Almost there!"

Nomi heard someone two bookshelves away from him, and walked over to source of the voice. It was Randy, reaching to grab a book from the top of the shelf. Nomi chuckled at Randy's attempt of reaching his book, and quietly walked behind him and took the book he was reaching for. Randy turned around to see who had taken his book, turning around to see Nomi standing right behind him.

"Nomi? Didn't expect you to be here," Randy nervously scratched his head,

"Really now? Is this what you wanted?" Nomi asked looking at the book, 'Arrival-Layne The Best! Book 2'

"Yeah, but if you want it then that's perfectly fine with me," Randy adjusted his glasses.

"No I was just helping you out," Nomi gave Randy the book, "So is that book part of a series?" Nomi asked wanting to start a conversation.

"Yeah...it's about this girl who turns out to be a superhero, kind of like the Ninja you know? Anyway she has to keep it a secret because she doesn't want her friends to find out, she's an awesome drawer and a lot of girls want to be like her, and so far in book one, she has to get to DA, a secret club where people just like her get together and share the same talent in drawing, and while she's there she had to find this bad guy who is stealing art from other people and stop him!" Randy explained getting a little excited.

"It sounds rather interesting," Nomi chuckled,

"Yeah, it is." Randy blushed,

"Since you've been so nice to me lately, I think it's fair if I return the favor. Do you want to go Greg's GameHole with me one of these days?" Nomi asked. Randy looked at Nomi surprised.

"Uh, sure I mean if you're open that is." Randy said putting one of his bangs behind his ear.

"Well, when are you available?"

"Well, I'm busy tomorrow and Thursday. I have service hours on Friday and I study on Saturday...but how about Sunday?" Randy looked at Nomi and he nodded,

"Sunday it is," Nomi smiled.

"Well, see you then! Bye! And thanks!" Randy waved goodbye at Nomi and secretly blushed as he walked towards Ms. Stone to check out his book. Nomi stared at Randy for a while before he snapped himself out of it and returned to what he came for.

* * *

It was now noon and the students of NHS were having lunch outside. Randy sat with The Apples as he silently ate his pudding cup along with Howard. Flute Girl quickly ran towards the group of nerds who noticed her running towards them,

"Randall Cunningham is it true?" Flute Girl asked in between pants as the group of nerds began to huddle around Randy,

"What is?" Randy asked blushing at the sudden attention from the others.

"That you're going on a date with Nomi Conikus Norisu on Sunday!?" Flute Girl finally asked, her breath slowing down as the other nerds gasped and began to chatter.

"What?! No! It's not a date! Were just hanging out! Were not-I mean he's not gay and neither am I!" Randy began to nervously bite his lip causing it to turn a light pink. The other nerds began to ask him question.

"Are you sure?"

"Did he even ask you?"

"What are you going to wear?"

"Are you two going to kiss?"

Randy began to hide his face with his hands as Howard tipped his glasses causing everyone to quiet down, and stare at him. Everyone knew it was never a good idea to speak over Howard Weinerman.

"Listen up, if Randy says it's nat a date, thens it's probably nat a date. Plus, it's none of ya concerns if it is anyway! Now why don't we all just settle down why don't we and eat are darn lunch!" Howard yelled as everyone sat in there places and continued to eat there lunch quietly whispering to each other.

"Thanks Howard...I owe you," Randy smiled lightly as Howard shrugged,

"Don't mention it einstein," Howard said with a mouth full of food. Flute Girl sat down with Randy and Howard and began to ask,

"Sorry to bother you but can you tell me-"

"Can you tell me how you found out?" Randy asked glaring at Flute Girl, Randy wasn't the type of guy to get mad so suddenly but at the time he could care less.

"Well, some girl weres gossiping about Nomi going on a date with someone and then I heard that you were going out with someone and then I heard that you and Nomi have been seen hanging out lately and I just assumed-"

"Just assumed what?" Randy asked as he glared harder at Flute Girl but it was hard to tell through the light shining on Randy's glasses,

"That you two were going out…?" Flute Girl nervously laughed as Randy soften his gaze,

"Does anybody else know?"

"Not that I know of…" Flute Girl began to take out her lunch and began to ate her sandwich. Randy got up and began to walk away,

"You can have my lunch Howard…"

"Why? Where ya goin einstein?" Howard looked at the back of Randy,

"Thats none of your concern...I'll see you at French class…" Randy clenched his fist that they began to turn white, he began to run towards the school not looking back.

* * *

Nomi sat on one of the outside lunch tables as he stared at the group of nerds sitting in the grass ten feet away from them, he could see Randy and Howard sitting there eating their lunches peacefully. Out of the corner of his eye he could a girl with glasses running towards them in a hurry, she seemed quite in a rush to see them-

"Yo Nomi, seen any chicks ya like so far?" Bash asked snapping Nomi out of his thoughts,

"What do you mean Bash?"

"I mean, have you seen any girls you like so far? I've got my eyes on Morgan," Bash looked over at Morgan (Another Jock) who was sitting next to him and winked at her.

"In your dreams Bash. In. Your. Dreams." Morgan said rolling her eyes,

"I don't think so…I'm not really looking anyway," Nomi said biting into his apple. Bash and the others chuckled,

"What's so funny?" Nomi asked looking at them suspiciously, Morgan spoke up,

"Dude it's like, totally obvious you like that really attractive nerd Andy,"

"It's Randy...and I don't! He's just a friend okay knock it off." Nomi glared at his friends who continued on laughing. He was about to speak again when he saw Randy running towards the school, he could see tears coming from out of his eyes. Nomi quickly got up but was stopped by Bash who held his wrist,

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Were going to go sit with the preps, come 'on!" Bash harshly pulled Nomi with him and the others. Nomi didn't even dare struggle and followed Bash and the others. He sat next to Heidi and Debbie listening to the dull conversation, hoping Randy was alright.

* * *

Randy locked himself inside the bathrrom crying, he hated when he cried but he couldn't help it. He considered himself to be very emotional, he couldn't help it if he was a crybaby. He'd never been able to cope with emotions and not just because of puberty, he'd always been like that.

"Pull it together Cunningham!" He whined trying to wipe away the tears only to have them replaced by more. He took shaky breaths as he stared at the floor. He was a closeted homosexual, and if the school found out he would be doomed. He couldn't even imagine all the bullying and harassment he would get. He needed to get up. Or else the Stank would sense his emotional dilemma and would quickly try to over power him. He ran a hand through his hair and managed to get himself back up and walked to the sink. He stared at himself. He had red blotches all over his face and his eyes were puffed out from all the tears. He turned on the fossett and splashed his face with cold water. He quickly paced around the room trying to ease his breath and wait for the red to leave his face.

"Come on, just three more hours." He encouraged himself and left the bathroom.

* * *

Heyoo! Another chapter yes!

This one if for all of you still reading this...I love you all ~ Sam


	5. Chapter 5: A Wise Carp and a Sassy Cat

Sticks and Stones

Chapter 5: A Wise Carp and a Sassy Cat

* * *

It was a quiet peaceful night in Norrisville, the gentle breeze blowing on the Nomicon's messy red hair. He sat in front of the school under the old cherry blossom tree meditating in peace waiting the arrival of the Ninja.

Randy or The Ninja jumped from tree to tree super excited on what awaited 'I can't wait to see the Nomicon! I wonder how he's really like'. When he arrived at the school he began to approach tree but then quickly went into hidden...he had an idea. He leapt up into the air, quietly landing on one of the branches of the cherry tree. He quickly stealth himself closer over to the Nomicon, he grin under his mask and jumped down ready to pin the Nomicon when suddenly the Nomicon pulled out a bamboo stick and hit the Ninja right in the spot, the Ninja eyes were closed shut as he landed on the ground in pain holding his junk and mumbling curses under his breath, 'Not what I had in mind...'

"Not...cool...Nomicon...not cool!" The Ninja murmured still trying to recover from the hit. The Nomicon held in his laughter and cleared his throat,

"I thought I taught you better Ninja, you're stealth is as good as a monkey's." The Nomicon shook his head and returned to his meditation, the Ninja frowned sitting up and glaring at his teacher,

"You're the monkey," He groaned. The Nomicon sighed in response and stood up,

"It doesn't matter besides, we have some discussing to do."

The Ninja looked at the Nomicon with a confused expression but stayed silent,

"I have decided that we shall train every Saturday from now on, right here at the cherry tree to improve your fighting skills and expand your knowledge."

The Ninja gasped and began to fangirl which earned a confused gaze from the Nomicon, The Ninja noticed this and immediately stopped.

"Sorry...just got ah...a little excited there…" The Ninja cleared his throat in embarrassment, the Nomicon rolled his eyes and took out a long bamboo stick and pointed it at the Ninja's chest,

"Shall we get started?"

The Ninja looked at the stick in front of him and laughed, "Sorry Nomicon...but no, I said before...we should get to know each other more, not train." The Ninja turned around folding his arms and smirking under his mask,

"Ninja-"

"No!" The Nomicon could tell the Ninja was enjoying this, and he wasn't going to listen unless he got what he wanted. The Nomicon lowered his bamboo stick and sighed, how was he going to get this sassy Ninja to train? Never before had a Ninja ever dared to not obey to him...he had to train this Ninja...but how?...maybe he could...no he couldn't...but he had to...he was going to kill himself after this...

"Alright then, let's make a deal. I will try to get to know you more and you me, but only if you train and do whatever I say."

The Ninja turned around with his hands behind his back smiling innocently at the Nomicon,

"So...like...you'll start treating me more like a friend?"

"Yes..." It was a lie, the Nomicon hated lying...he had done it all him life...but the more lies he made...the more he felt like trash...but it had to be done, otherwise how on earth was this ninja gonna train?

"Alright then...pinkie promise?" The Ninja extended his pinkie. The Nomicon rolled his eyes and 'promise'

"Now can we train?" The Nomicon let out a stressful sigh, he was going through a lot right now.

"Yes...yes we ca-oof!" The Nomicon quickly hit the Ninja on the head with his bamboo stick, "That's for not wanting to train, and this-" He poked him harshly on the chest, "For being a sassy cat." The Ninja rubbed his head and looked at the Nomicon with a confused look,

"Sassy Cat? Really Nomicon? That's the best you could do? How would you like it if I called you a...a...Carp! Ha! Who's laughing now-Oww!" The Nomicon hit the Ninja again, "I am…" The Ninja to glare at him.

"Oh it is on wise carp! Hit me with your best shot" The Ninja said getting ready to fight, the Nomicon just simply crossed his arms.

"As you wish..." The Nomicon threw a punch at the Ninja's face who dodge it just in time before it hit him.

"Remember Ninja, the best way to avoid an attack is to avoid an attack," The Nomicon said as he threw more punches at his students face. The Ninja managed to avoid most of the punches and kicks the Nomicon threw at him. The Ninja began to feel tired and weak but refused to give up,

"Feel tired already Ninja?" The Nomicon asked as he manage to pin the Ninja on the ground, the Ninja did his best to get up but the Nomicon had him pinned hard, he had a strong grip on him. He needed to break free, but how? He then realized...oh he was gonna get the Nomicon good.

"Wow Babycon, didn't know you were that desperate to have me...just be gentle okay babe?" The Nomicon's expression was priceless, his grip loosen up and the Ninja took advantage of this and got up taking out his sword and pointed the tip of the blade at the Nomicon's throat,

"Ha! Who's laughing now Nomicon?" The Ninja grinned as he looked at his teacher who was looking at him with a poker face,

"Still me..." The Nomicon grabbed the Ninja's leg and pulled it up making the Ninja fall flat on his back. The Nomicon took the sword from the Ninja's hand and put his foot on his chest leaving the Ninja unable to move, the Nomicon watched as the Ninja tried to free himself but every time he moved he would press his foot even harder. Finally, after two minutes of struggling the Ninja gave up, The Nomicon shook his head,

"You have much to learn Ninja...much to learn" He lifted his foot and helped the Ninja get up, he gave him his sword back.

"Our training is over, now we can-"

"Wait! That's it?" The Nomicon nodded,

"Yes, this was just too see what I need to help you with when we train in the future."

The Ninja nodded, he looked at his teacher who was getting ready to leave. He still hadn't paid his end of the bargain.

"Hey! You promised we would get to know each other more!"

The Nomicon bite his lip, he rolled his eyes and looked at the Ninja with a bored expression,

"Fine." The Nomicon sat back down and looked at the Ninja, "So, now what?"

"Easy, you just...tell me something about you and I'll say something about me." The Ninja gave the Nomicon a smile. The Nomicon could tell he was serious about the whole 'Get to know each other more' This was going to be a long year.

"Okay then I'll go first...I like to play videogames a lot...and you?" The Ninja was trying his best to show the Nomicon a little fun...yeah...not working…

"I like to meditate in the peace and quiet away from everyone who can be a distraction...can I go know?"

"Nomicon you aren't even trying! Do you...not want to do this? What's wrong?" The Ninja looked at the Nomicon with a confused look.

"It's nothing...I'm just thinking about some lessons and stuff I need to teach you...thats all…" The Nomicon hated lying...but if he got too close to the Ninja he would break the rules...it was a pain dealing with school...he truly wanted to have a conversation with him...he wanted to laugh and smile and just be normal...this was a mistake...he had already made one with Randy...and now...the Ninja…

"I...must be going now...I will see you next Saturday...same time." The Nomicon quickly left without saying goodbye. The Ninja was about to chase him but...decided it was best to leave it...Why the honk does the Nomicon not wanna talk to me? Did I do something wrong? The Ninja checked the time...1:33 AM...yikes….He quickly hid behind a bush and unmasked himself and quietly ran back to his house.

The Nomicon walked silently down the halls of the dark school. He couldn't understand why he felt so bad? He had lied to past ninjas and past classmates...but...why did it hurt so much now? He pinched the bridge of his nose and decided he needed to lay down. He walked up to a wall and knocked on it three times,

"They all see a wall but I see more, open this wall which hides the door…" The wall suddenly revealed a secret door, he pulled out a gold key and opened it. He walked through the door to reveal a small room which was filled with only a red hammock, a round mirror, and a small desk which was filled with papers. The Nomicon took off his gear returning to his regular school clothes. Nomi laid down on his hammock and closed his eyes for a little bit...he tried to remember what sleeping fell like...he hadn't slept since...well 800 years ago. He wondered how his day with Randy would go, he made himself a promise 800 years ago that he cannot get close to people...and what is he doing...getting close to people. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration,

"'What am I doing?...I mean, I could just break the promise just for this school year...I should at least enjoy myself a little bit, I should just enjoy the little time I have." Nomi opened his eyes to see the sun rising. 'Another day Nomi...another day…'

* * *

**_ Me: ...what am I doing?...0_0 _**

**_ Sorry for the long wait, I have been very busy improving my writing skills. I'm getting better and I took the liberty to re-read Sticks and Stones and I was like...WHAT THE FLOP?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! THIS STORY IS A MESS! So yeah...anyway I will be going back to some of the chapters and fixing some things, it's still going to be the same plot just with a few fix-ups and I also have an announcement…...I will be taking my time on these chapters which means they will not come out like in a week or so. I want to make this story really fleshed out and with a good plot and good characters, I was not doing such a great job at it but I want to change that and I need your help. All I ask from all of you wonderful munchkins who are reading this is to be patient with me...nothing more. I been getting more ideas for the story and I want to piece it all together before I write it-er type it. I have a bad case of procrastinating a lot and I'm doing my best to stop that but it will take time, I won't be uploading any chapters for some time so don't ask (Don't worry I won't be giving up on this story I love it too much) I will try to finish up my other story 'Hate To Love You' so I can continue this one in peace and I will also be editing this story and fixing up some minor things. So anyway, hope you like this chapter and now...for the question of the chap!_**

**_ What are your favorite shows? ANIMES DO NOT COUNT._**

**_ -Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja_**

**_ -Gravity Falls_**

**_ -Wander Over Yander_**

**_ -The PowePuffGirls_**

**_ -My Little Pony_**

**_ -Invader Zim_**

**_ -Star Vs. The Forces of Evil_**

**_ -We Bare Bears_**

**_ -Bob's Burgers_**

**_Write your favorite shows in the comments below! ~Sam_**

PS.  
I APOLAGIZE FOR TYPOS, GRAMMER ERRORS, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOUR NOT HAPPY WITH...thank you.


	6. Chapter 6: Boom! Clap!

Sticks and Stones

Chapter 6: Boom! Clap!

* * *

Randy's alarm clock rang blasting out dubstep music causing Randy to groan in annoyance. He raised his head, his eyes glaring at the little device below his bed. Randy stretched and scratched his messy purple hair. He climb down his one bed-bunk bed and smacked the off button on his alarm clock. He yawned and dragged himself to his mirror. He looked at himself, he took his glasses and put them on delicately on his face. He stared at himself, he looked at his pink ninja pajamas. Pink was one of his favorite colors, he'd always wear at home when nobody was around. He sighed and decided to change into his regular red T-shirt and teal sweater. He hid his pink pajamas under his drawer and quickly combed his hair. Today he and Nomi were going to hang out at the GameHole. He quickly got out his phone and texted Nomi,

_**Hey Nomi want me 2 meet u there?**_

"I hope he-" Nomi texted back instantly.

_**No, It's ok I'll pick you up at your house.**_

"Woah...that was fast..."

_**K, C U there ; ) **_

"No! No! Wait I meant smiley face not winky face!" Randy stared at his now permanent send message. He smacked his forehead over and over again, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! He's going to think I'm hitting on him or I'm thinking this as a date!"

_**Okay ; )**_

"He...he winky faced me back!" Randy's cheeks burned a deep red, "Maybe he's just...joking or...something…" Randy came up with a thousand excuses trying to find an answer for that winky face.

* * *

Nomi chuckled as he turned off his phone, he was laying on his hammock reading the text Randy had sent him over again.

_**K, C U there ; ) **_

He smiled at it, he began to swing left and right on his hammock as The Creep walked into the secret room. Nomi looked up and quickly turned off his phone and got off the hammock.

"Oh good morning-" He bowed politely "-how are you today?" The Creep bowed as well, he looked at Nomi's hand which contained his phone.

"What are you doing?" He quickly snatched the phone from Nomi's hand and quickly read the text's. "You ain't going on some date are you?"

"Heaven's no, just a friendly meeting with a friend of mine." The Creep nodded and handed Nomi his phone back, "Alright then, if you say so...I just wanted to check on you to make sure you're alright."

"That's very nice of you, thank you. Do not worry I was just a bit stressed last time from school, but I'm quite alright now." Nomi reassured him. The Creep nodded and stared into Nomi's sad eyes.

"Alright then…" The Creep headed towards the door, "Oh Nomi…" Nomi looked at him, "Yes?"

"...Nevermind…I'll tell you some other day." Nomi nodded, "Alright...I should be back before five thirty. I'll see you till them." The Creep nodded and left. Nomi grabbed his wallet and quickly popped five fresh mints into his mouth.

"Can't be going out there with fish breath." He said to himself and headed out the door.

* * *

"Randall, can you come down here for a bit." Rosaline Cunningham yelled at her son who rushed quickly down the stairs tripping here and there.

"Yes mom?"

"I'm seeing that your grades aren't falling, _but_ there not rising either. You better not be getting distracted or hanging out with any ignorant kids at school."

"No of course not. Oh and today I'm going to the Gamehole with my friend Nomi to hang out." Mrs. Cunningham looked up from her paperwork and tipped her glasses forward. "Who's Nomi?" Randy paused and played around with his fingers while answering, "He's a...friend…?"

"I know he is, but _who_ is he?" Randy scratched his neck awkwardly, "He's this guy that goes to my school, he plays football, baseball, and soccer and-"

"So you're saying he's a jock?" Randy looked up to see his mother's hard stare, "Uh...yeah b-but he has very good grades and loves to study!" Randy quickly added smiling innocently.

"Alright-"

"I'm home." Robert Cunningham said walking into the kitchen where they were and quickly taking out his laptop to finish his work.

"Hi dad…" Randy said giving a small wave catching his attention. Mr. Cunningham looked up and said a plain, "Hello." Back, Randy sighed and went back upstairs to his room getting his phone and headphones. Randy took ten dollars out of his college money which his parents had force him to save since he was five. He had millions of dollars in there to spare, his phone buzzed, he quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"_Randy?_"

"Oh Nomi! Hey, uh...where are you?"

A pebble hit his window catching his attention, he turned around and opened his window to see Nomi waving at him from below. Randy laughs and sarcastically says into the phone, "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Nomi laughs and with a smooth silky voice response, "Right here Juliet~"

"Oh, screw you Romeo!" Randy said watching as Nomi fakes to drink a bottle of poison and die on the floor. Randy laughs, "I'll be there in a sec." He says and hangs up. He runs down the stairs almost at the door before he is pulled back by his hoodie by his father.

"Where are you going young man?" Randy looked at his father and wiggled out of his grip. "I'm just gonna hang out with one of my friends." Randy said quickly, "Bye!" Randy said leaving before Mr. Cunningham could ask anymore questions. Randy quickly shut the door behind him and turn around to meet face to face with Nomi, their faces just inches away from each other. Randy backed away and blushed,

"Hey! Uh...sorry I kept you waiting, you wanna get going now?" Nomi smiled and nodded as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Yeah sure." Randy and Nomi walked down the street as they chatted.

"So then-" Randy continued, "-I was going to pass level 101 and-Punch Buggie!" Randy quickly punched Nomi on the shoulder, "No punch backs!" Nomi grabbed his right shoulder and groaned in pain, "Ow! Dude, were did you learn to punch like that!?" Nomi rubbed his aching shoulder. "You want me to kiss it better?" Randy teased, making Nomi laugh and give a fake pouty face. They quickly got to the Gamehole and entered the building which was partly empty. Randy went over by the counter to see Greg reading a magazine,

"Randall Cunningham! Good to see you ol' Rando." Greg said high-fiving Randy, "Hey Gregory, can you hook us up with some tokens?" Greg nodded and gave them each 50 tokens. Greg looked at Nomi and smiled, "Hey there, you new here?" Nomi nodded, "Yeah." It was a lie...he had been here before...a few years ago but he had erased all records of himself and mind wiped the entire city. He had met Greg before, and he had played all the games here before, he had done it all.

"Well hi there I'm Greg, you are…?"

"Nomi."

"Nomi, nice to meet you." Nomi shook Greg's hand as he handed the two boys there tokens, "Enjoy yourselfs!" Randy looked at Nomi excitedly, "I know a cool game we could play, come'on!" Randy quickly took Nomi's hand and dragged him over to a game machine. Nomi blushed as Randy took his hand, he did his best to act normally but it's difficult when people are staring at you.

"Look! Burger Boss, I love this game, wanna take turns?" Randy asked really excited, Nomi nodded, "Y-yeah." Nomi mentally slapped himself, he was acting like a little school girl talking to her senpai!

"Alright then!" Randy smiled cheerfully and started the game. Nomi watched as Randy aced through the game, he looked at the other machines to see each one with the name of the player with the high score. Each game had RANDY in big bold letters, he looked at Randy who was putting in a new high score. He typed in RANDY yet again.

"Are all of those you're high scores?" Nomi asked pointing at all the machines. Randy looked at him and nodded, "Yep, that's why they call me Hardcore Cunningham." Randy said stepping aside, Nomi entered a token and started the game. "I've been here since I was five years old. I've played every game in here and have every high score." Randy explained as Nomi jumped over a ketchup bottle, a chicken leg appeared hitting him causing Nomi to lose the game. "What does a chicken leg have to do with burgers anyway?" Nomi said blowing some hair out of his face. Randy laughed, and went over to another game. They played for over an hour playing games from Burger Boss to Vampire Piggy Hunter.

"Dude! Shoot that vampire pig! He's going to kill you!" Randy said shooting more vampires pigs from the screen. "I'm out of ammo!" A vampire pig launched at them filling the blood dripping from the screen spelling out GAME OVER. Randy and Nomi stared at each other and bursted out laughing for no reason.

"Wanna go eat something?" Nomi asked calming down from the sudden outburst. Randy nodded and headed towards the Food Hole. Randy and Nomi ordered there snacks and chocolate Suck Munkeys and headed back down to the games.

"I still can't believe they added him instead of Jimmy Slayer! I mean come on!" Randy said complaining about the game. Nomi listened as Randy rambled on, making Nomi chuckle a bit. Randy and Nomi were so focused in their conversation they didn't realize where they were going.

"So that's why the episode nine wouldn't have made any sense on level-oof!" Randy bumped into Bash spilling the rest of his chocolate Suck Munkey all over Bash's new jacket. Bash stared at his jacket then at Randy. He harshly picked him up by the shirt lifting him up two inches off the ground,

"What do you think you're doing!?" Randy tried to get Bash's greasy hands off his shirt but it was no use. Nomi pushed Bash off of Randy putting a hand in front of Randy protecting him. "Buzz off Bash, it was an accident." Nomi glared at Bash who glared just as hard back. "Why are you protecting this shoob Nomi?" Bash asked making Randy look down.

"Leave him alone Bash. Come on Randy let's go." Nomi said motioning Randy to follow him. Bash stood in there way not going to let this go very easily. "This jacket cost a fortune...and now you're gonna pay." A crowd began to form around them chanting, "Fight...fight...fight…!" Stomping their feet. Nomi gritted his teeth, "Randy stay back, I'll handle this." Randy was about protest until Bash threw a punch at Nomi who dodged it.

"Stay still so I can punch you!" Bash said trying to punch him. Nomi managed to dodge the fast punches but he accidently messed up and Bash managed to punch Nomi straight in the nose. Everyone watched as Nomi fell to the ground with a bloody nose. Randy quickly ran up to Bash and punched him in the face as well. Randy and Bash fought tooth and nail with each other. Nomi watched as Randy got injured, Nomi decided to help Randy get away from Bash. Randy and Nomi fled from the Gamehole as fast as they could, they didn't know where they were going and they ended up sitting at a bench at the park. Nomi and Randy gasped trying to catch their breaths, both had bloody noses and bruises everywhere, Randy's glasses had cracked on the edges but he could still see perfectly.

"Okay...first fight...not so good…" Randy said looking over at Nomi who nodded and relaxed as his breath returned to normal. Nomi looked over at Randy and both boys stared at each other. Randy got closer and made their noses touch, "We have matching bloody noses…" Randy said giggling a little, Nomi stared for a bit but joined in the giggling. They parted and stared up at the sky.

"Didn't think today would go like this…" Nomi said jokingly as he watched Randy take out his phone. He plugged in his earbuds and began to play a song and offered Nomi and earbud who gladly took it. They listened to the song playing…

_**You're picture perfect blue...Sunbathing on the moon...**_

_**Stars shining as your bones illuminate…**_

_**First kiss just like a drug...Under your influence...**_

_**You take me over you're the magic in my veins...This must be love…**_

Nomi smiled as he heard Randy singing along with the song.

_**Boom! Clap!**_

_**The sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on and-**_

_**Boom! Clap!**_

_**You make me feel good, come on to me, come on to me now,**_

_**Boom! Clap!**_

_**The sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on and-**_

_**Boom! Clap!**_

_**You make me feel good, come on to me come on to me now...**_

"_No silver or no gold...could dress me up so good...you're the glitter in the darkness of my world~_" Nomi sang making Randy look at him and continue the lyrics, "_Just tell me what to do, I'll fall right into you...going under cast a spell just say the word...I feel your love._" Randy and Nomi giggled and sang in unison.

"_Boom! Clap! The sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on and-Boom! Clap! You make me feel good, come on to me come on to me now…" _Randy and Nomi hadn't noticed how close they had gotten,

Randy giggled. "_You are the light and I will follow…_"

"_You let me lose my shadow…_" Nomi continued,

"_You are the sun the glowing halo…_"

"_And you keep burning me up with all of your love, uh…_" They giggled still listening to the song playing…

_**Boom! Clap!**_

_**The sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on and-**_

_**Boom! Clap!**_

_**You make me feel good, come on to me come on to me now,**_

_**Boom! Clap!**_

_**The sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on and-**_

_**Boom! Clap!**_

_**You make me feel good, come on to me come on to me now,**_

_**Boom! Clap!**_

_**The sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on and-**_

_**Boom! Clap!**_

_**You make me feel good, come on to me come on to me now,**_

_**Boom! Clap!**_

_**The sound of my heart, the beat goes on and on and on and on and-**_

_**Boom! Clap!**_

_**You make me feel good, come on to me come on to me now.**_

Randy laid his head on Nomi's shoulder laughing, Nomi looked at Randy and smiled. He closed his eyes as the breeze blowed lightly on his face. Randy calmed down and opened his eyes, he hadn't realized how close he was to Nomi. He turned a bright pink_...he's so close...I never noticed how handsome he is..._Randy stared at Nomi's closed eyes and his long eyelashes and red bangs that fell perfectly against his delicate skin.

"You okay Randy?" Nomi asked opening his eyes and raising an eyebrow, Randy quickly stood up wiping the blood from his nose. "Y-yeah…" Randy looked at his phone...4:46….Randy looked away.

"I have to get going…" Randy said as Nomi got up, he wiped the blood of his nose as well. "Alright then Ninja Nerd, I'll see you tomorrow." Nomi said and waved goodbye at Randy, Randy did the same and walked away with his face flushed. Nomi smiled and walked away back to the school.

* * *

Randy walked down his street deep in thought...Randy, he's a jock...he's the guy every girl at school would fall head over heels for...and now you too...he's probably straight and only thinks of you as a friend...and you think of his as a crush...Randy sighed and made sure all his bruises were covered up and opened the door. He was relief to see nobody was home anymore, he looked at the counter where there was a note waiting for him.

"_Sorry Randall, we had some business to attend. We'll be back before nine._" Randy rolled his eyes, but was glad they weren't here. He went inside the bathroom and quickly cleaned up his wounds. When he was finished he went back upstairs to his bedroom and fell face forward onto his bed. He couldn't believe it, he was crushing over Nomi who was probably straight. Randy groaned and tried to forget about him but it kept getting harder and harder..._why do I always get myself in trouble…?_

* * *

_**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I wanted this chapter to be perfect, anyway hope you like it, leave a comment I love reading what you guys think. ~Sam **_


	7. Chapter 7: The Hum of a Daisy

Sticks and Stones

Chapter 7: The Hum of a Daisy

* * *

"And that's why the Wheel of Theodorus can go on forever."

Randy quickly scribbled down the notes down into his notebook, making sure to pay close attention to his teacher speaking. He knew how his math teacher loved to give out surprise pop quizzes at any random moment and it was best to always write anything down. As soon as he finished, Randy glanced around the room in search of a certain red headed boy. No….not Howard, Randy was searching for Nomi. He turned around and spotted him sitting in his seat doodling on his notebook, his bangs covering his brown eyes. Randy had noticed he had been searching for him a lot lately, during lunch, or while walking in the hallway, but mostly in class. Randy hated to admit it but Nomi was all he had in his his mind lately. Even though they were friends something about Nomi made Randy feel….vulnerable? No, that's not the word….speechless….anxious….excited?

"Now turn your books to page 998, where you will read silently about the Pythagorean Theorem."

Whatever the word was, Randy couldn't help but shiver in delight every time he thought about him. Everything about Nomi grabbed his attention, but mostly his personality. He wasn't like the other jocks, he was kind and way cooler than those other guys not to mention he was _way_ more cuter than them. Randy giggled to himself clearly lost in dreamland. After snapping out of it he looked down at his textbook in front of him, noticing he had been reading subconsciously and had not been paying attention….he had to read the page all over again….great.

* * *

After class, Randy packed his things into his messenger bag getting ready for his next course when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Nomi standing there giving him a warm smile.

"Hey Randy, mind if I walk with you?"

Randy froze, he stood up from his chair bumping into the desk next to him and smiling widely, a thin sheet of sweat forming on his forehead. "Not at all!" Randy quickly stuffed his things into his bag following after Nomi who had already walked on ahead. The two boys exited the classroom and walked in silence through the crowded, perfume smelling, noisy hall. Randy felt the silence was rather awkward while Nomi felt it pleasant, Randy decide to speak up to try and ease his nerves.

"It's been a busy day huh?" Randy said instantly regretting his cliche question.

"Yeah, I guess…." Nomi shrugged.

Randy smiled and did his best to not seem too desperate even though….he kind of was. The duo walked into the main hallway, Randy looked over to the activity board that held information flyers of events going on at the school and the sign up sheets for after school clubs. Randy walked by but then stopped when a certain flyer caught his attention.

"Whatcha looking at Ninja Nerd?"

Randy turned around to see Nomi who had stopped with him to see the activity board as well. "Oh nothing just this," Randy said pointing to the flier hanged up neatly on the board.

"The Norrisville High Gardening Club." Nomi said reading the flyer. He looked at Randy and chuckled, "There hasn't been a gardening club in twenty eight years you know? They cancelled it because of all the insects the plants were drawing in, so the old principal had to shut it down until the school could afford to pay for a greenhouse. They've been working on it for three years now and it's finally finished, look." Nomi pointed to the new shiny greenhouse that stood outside the school.

"Wow!" Randy said in amazement, "How'd you know all that?"

"Eh….you know with all the gossip going around and stuff, you're bound to hear something." Nomi shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets looking away. Randy grabbed the pen dangling from the clipboard that held the flyer and looked at the names listed below it….

_Rachel Kawaidesu_

_Suany Dayu_

_Edward Getick_

_Quain Tucker (Q.T)_

_Mylee P._

_Bridget Laft Erb_

"What's wrong? Your not gonna sign up?" Nomi asked noticing Randy's hesitation and shaky hand, "Y-yeah but all theses people are the energetic kids you know….The Rainbows?" Nomi looked at the board again. "Mylee isn't a Rainbow and she sighed up, so why shouldn't you?" Randy thought about it for a moment and sighed.

"I don't know it's just that I don't know if I'll fit in with them I barely even know them."

Nomi thought for a moment trying to come up with a solution, he scratched his chin in thought before he snapped his fingers with a grin. He took the pen from Randy's hand and scribbled both their names down on the board.

"There! Now we can both be the awkward ducks."

_Rachel Kawaidesu_

_Suany Dayu_

_Edward Getick_

_Quain Tucker _

_Mylee P._

_Bridget Laft Erb_

_Nomi Norisu_

_Randy Cunningham_

Randy smiled laughing slightly at Nomi's comment, "Yeah I guess we will be but you seriously want to join the gardening club with me?"

"Of course, I bet I'll have lots of fun hanging out with you." Nomi chuckled scratching the back of his neck, giving off a small smile. The bell rang and all the remaining students rushed to their classrooms.

"Well, better get to class." Randy said, "I'll see you after school!" He yelled waving goodbye as the two boys walked away to their classes.

* * *

Randy couldn't take his eyes off the clock, time couldn't seem to go any slower for him. He just wanted to get out of class and hang out with Nomi.

"Hey Einstein you coming to chess club right?" Howard asked snapping Randy from his train of thought

"Sorry Howard I can't."

"Can't? What'd ya mean ya can't?"

"I just don't feel like going today…." Randy shrugged adjusting his glasses.

"Why? Because you're going on a date with Nomi?"

Randy immediately clasped a hand over Howard's mouth shushing him, looking around the room to see if anyone had heard. He leaned in closer to Howard talking in low whisper, "Three things. One, yes I'm going to hang out with Nomi after school. Two, it's not a date. Three, we talked about talking about talking out loud in public about my _sexuality!_" Randy grumbled the last part taking his hand away from Howard's mouth.

"Geez, alright." Howard said wiping his mouth with his own hand. "You don't have to be such a girl about it." The bell rang soon after the small encounter and Randy had never rushed out the door faster than he did that day. He made it to his locker in record time, and quickly grabbed his things. He closed his locker and turned around to come face to face with none other than the redhead jock.

"How did you get here so fast?" Randy asked laughing lightly from the sudden scare.

"I have my ways." The redhead smiled chuckling a little. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah, but where?" Randy said as the two of them walked out of the school.

"Eh, I don't know maybe Starbucks?"

"Yeah!" Randy said quickly grabbing Nomi's hand and dragging him out of the school to the nearest Starbucks. Nomi rolled his eyes playfully seeing how excited Randy was, he soon broke his hand free from Randy's grasp and followed after him who had sprinted off towards the direction of the Starbucks that three blocks away from the school. Randy was small, but he was quick and Nomi found it enjoyable to race with Randy since it was a sort of _challenge_ for him. They made it there in less than five minutes both boys out of breaths. They teased each other by throwing playful punches at each other arguing who won. After they caught their breath they opened the doors to the Starbucks and entered the building. The cool air from the room hit them in the face and both greeted it with a relaxed sigh. The two boys ordered their coffees and chose to sit in a booth in the corner.

"Now that was awesome." Randy said taking a sip from his ice mocha. Nomi laughed and sipped his own regular coffee. Randy felt his already sugary drink not sweet enough, he looked over at Nomi's side to see he still had a few spare packs of sugar laying next to him.

"You gonna use those?" Nomi looked over at the packs of sugar and then at Randy,

"You want more? Don't you think you have enough Ninja Nerd? You're going to get a sugar overdose." Nomi said taking another sip of his drink. Randy shrugged and continued to drink his coffee, he looked outside the window and then at Nomi. The sunlight hitting him perfectly making him seem like if he were glowing. Randy blushed and looked back down at the window. He thought about Nomi…_.he's so nice….I wish he would kind of flirt with me_-

"Hey Ninja Nerd,"

Randy nearly choked on his drink coughing into his sleeve from the sudden surprise, Nomi was just as surprised by Randy's sudden reaction. He gave Randy a napkin to wipe himself. "You okay?" Randy nodded reassuring him that he was fine, he blushed a deep scarlet…_._how embarrassing. Nomi looked away drumming his fingers on the table waiting for Randy to finish.

"S-sorry about that, you were saying?" Randy crumbled up the napkin and stuffed it in his pocket looking back at Nomi with an apologetic look.

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you thank you." Randy a confused look, "For what?"

"For being such a wonderful friend." Nomi smiled lightly. "I don't want this to sound weird or anything but you're honestly the most interesting person I have ever met." Randy blushed at his comment giving off this ridiculous smile that made Nomi laugh, Randy quickly regained his posture.

"T-thank you, same to you."

The two stayed silent as Nomi looked into Randy's eyes, the two were overcome by a wave of silence. Nomi was still staring at Randy and Randy was beginning to think something was wrong with him. After few seconds Nomi seemed to snap out of his little trance and decided to give a small lopsided smile, a smile that held many secrets. Randy smiled back nonetheless and turned around to take his mind off of things. He spotted a few people walking in and almost immediately recognized them from school. They were the school's top student news reporters. The school dubbed them,'_The Devil's Senses'_ because no matter how good someone hid something they would always find it, stalk it, kill it. They weren't bad people, but sometimes you'd wondered if they ever noticed how much damage they make sometimes. They've exposed more secret relationships, more student breakups, and more who-had-sex-with-who's then there are humans on the planet. Everyone knew it was best to stay far away from them, who knew what trouble they could stir up.

"Hey Nomi!" A girl known as September who was one of the news reporters walked over to their table. "How are you? What are you doing here all on your own?" A string of jealousy and annoyance struck Randy on both the head and the heart. Had she not noticed Randy or something?

"Hello, I'm actually here with my good friend Randy," Nomi said in a calm tone gesturing over to him.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Randy said flashing his best smile. He should at least give her a chance, he shouldn't judge her or anything. However that was quickly put to shame as she just looked at up at him with a confused look that was trying really hard to hide her face of pure disapproval.

"Oh, an Apple." Was all she said before awkwardly fixing her gaze back at Nomi flashing him a nervous smile. I took an arrow to the knee. She just completely ignored Randy, and worst of all called she called him an _Apple _of all things_._ Nomi seemed to have noticed the look of hurt on Randy's face even though Randy quickly did work on hiding it.

"Anyway Nomi, I was kinda wondering if you would like to hang out with me and the rest of the gang. You know, like old times." Nomi looked at her with bored eyes and looked over at Randy who was clearly trying to busy himself with something besides the situation. "Thank you for the offer September, but I'm with Randy right now. Maybe some other time okay?"

September shrugged a little annoyed but nonetheless walked away, Nomi got up and threw away his drink in a nearby trash and smiled at Randy. "I'm kinda bored Ninja Nerd, wanna go for a walk?" He said also throwing away Randy's trash as well. Randy nodded and got up and got his things walking out of the Starbucks with Nomi.

* * *

The two planned on walking around the neighborhood but ended up circling the area around the school instead.

"But seriously….this whole label situation with the whole Apple's and Royal's I just…._can't_. " Randy said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I agree, I feel like it's kind of like a war….were all fighting each other and refuse to mix or even talk to one another. Worst of all we don't even remember why we're doing this in the first place…." Nomi sighed, "In the end we're all fighting a stick and stone war, we break each other's bones, crash, and fall together…."

Randy looked at Nomi and realized how wise Nomi really was, just like the Nomicon. He chuckled a little too himself. If Nomi were to meet the Nomicon they would both get along just fine, like two peas in a pod. Randy stopped when he saw himself and Nomi in a place he didn't quite recognize. He and Nomi were by a small field of many different types of flowers but the place was hidden by the trees covering the sight from the school and the city. Randy had never been to this place and a wave of panic soon overtook him, he shook Nomi's shoulder in distress.

"H-hey Nomi….where are we?"

Nomi seemed to have also snapped out of his thoughts and took a look around to his surrounding as well, he looked back at Randy and chuckled a little bit now realizing what the younger boy was saying.

"Were just a few blocks from the school….no need to worry. As for what this place is, we are in a very lovely and old field of flowers. This place has a story to it you know." Randy looked at Nomi in awe and stayed silent hopping Nomi would tell him. Nomi seemed to have gotten the hint and shook his head with a small laugh as he began to tell his tale.

"800 or so years ago it is said that this earth was empty and there was nothing but rubble and dirt. One of the Norisu Nine brothers would always come here when he needed his mind cleared. He would eat fruits when he was bored and would spit out the seeds that grew into these trees. He would bring seeds for the animals that would visit this secret spot. The seeds that the animals would miss grew into the flowers you see here. He dared not tell no one, not even his brothers for this was his, and _his_ alone….he did however told one person….he told his younger sister of the place and planned to take her here one day….she never came….he found out later that the Sor-" Nomi choked a little on his words, "-that someone killed her….that was the last time he came to this place…." Nomi said giving a sad smile to the place. Randy looked at Nomi with awe and amazement….for someone who got C's and D's he knew quite a lot.

"Who told you that story? Your mom?" Nomi looked away and nodded quickly giving a small "Mmh." Nomi looked very uncomfortable so Randy decided to drop the subject, and stood alongside Nomi looking at the field in silence. An idea popped into his head suddenly, he couldn't help but think of this temptation and after a while of debating on it he finally decided to go for it. He dropped his bag and ran through the empty spots of grass where there wasn't any flowers on the field, he ran with his hands opened like if he was running towards someone to give them a hug. He laughed loudly with a huge smile on his face like if it were his last. Nomi watched as the purple teen laughed and smiled. In the corner of Nomi's eyes tears were starting to well up but he smiled, knowing his sister would have done the same thing. He watched Randy sit down and start to pick some flowers off the field, and he also seemed to be doing something with them. Getting curious he walked towards Randy and sat with him watching him weave some flowers together.

"It's a flower crown….you put on your head," Randy said placing his flower crown on Nomi, he giggled lightly and made one for himself. Nomi took his off and looked at the flowers looking at them and touching their soft petals.

"That's a red storm lily…." Randy said pointing to the flower Nomi was looking at.

"And this one?" Nomi pointed to the flower next to it. He knew what it was but he wanted Randy to tell him, he wanted Randy to keep talking.

"That's a red aster." Randy smiled, "And the rest are daisies."

Nomi smiled along with Randy and quickly got up and picked up the younger teen giving him a piggy back ride. Their flower crowns slipped off but they didn't really care. Nomi had to drop Randy on the grass because of his lack of oxygen making Randy laugh as he landed on the grass Nomi following shortly behind. Nomi turned around and watched Randy laugh, he smiled and continued to watch Randy laugh until his laughter died down into small giggled. Randy locked eyes with the redhead making him smile with a light dust of pink on his cheeks, Randy looked down at Nomi's necklace that was hanging loose from his neck. It was shaped like a ninja head, he reached out to touch it but Nomi quickly held Randy's wrist rather harshly stopping him from touching it. Randy looked up and gave Nomi a puzzled look before Nomi quickly stood up to tuck his necklace in his shirt.

"Uh….forgive me. It's just something really precious to me that my….father gave to me." Nomi said with a shaky voice, Randy sat up along with him not sure on what to day. Their cheerful atmosphere became again an eerie silence. Randy decided to lighten the mood by pushing Nomi's shoulder with his playfully to which Nomi responded with a smile of his own and pushed him back.

"Hey Nomi, you wanna make this like our hang out?" Randy asked.

"Hang...out?" Nomi questioned.

"Yeah!"

"I-I don't know...I don't want anybody to know about this place." Nomi gave Randy a worried look.

"Obviously I won't tell anyone It'll be...kind of like a secret." Randy smiled extending his pinkie finger for Nomi to take. Nomi chuckled and wrapped his own pinkie around Randy's and smiled.

"It's our little secret." Nomi agreed. Nomi had to leave shortly after and waved his goodbyes to Randy. Randy had decided to stay back a little longer to lay down on the grass for a while. After a few minutes of just staring at the sky Randy frowned.

_He's totally gay…._

* * *

_**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I DIED AND GOT LAZY PLZ DON'T BE UPSET, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Anywho thank you for reading I love you guys, so i decided to give you some fluff! ~ Sam**_

_**Question of the chap!**_

_**What are your 10 favorite Vocaloids? (Not in Order)**_

_**Hatsune Miku, Gakupo, Kaito, Vy2, Oliver, Yohioloid, Gumi, Mayu, Maika, and Len!**_

* * *

_**What are your five favorite bands? (If you don't know what a Vocaloid is)**_

_**Owl City, Imagine Dragons, Fall Out Boy, Skillet, and One Ok Rock!**_


End file.
